205 Live (June 27, 2017)
The June 27, 2017 Edition of 205 Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Valley View Casino Center in San Diego, California on June 27, 2017. Summary Following a loss against Tony Nese last week on WWE 205 Live, Gentleman Jack Gallagher received advice from his ally, Austin Aries, to essentially be a little less gentlemanly. Taking the suggestion in stride, Gallagher was set to face a returning The Brian Kendrick, whom the British Superstar acknowledged was a master of mind games. After making his way to the ring, the last thing Gallagher expected was The Man with a Plan to emerge wielding an umbrella and dressed like him. Kendrick proceeded to berate his opponent, calling him nothing more than an embarrassment. Without removing his three-piece suit, Kendrick lunged into action as the opening bell sounded, quickly taking control of the match. However, Gallagher quickly turned the tables, relying on his unorthodox abilities to gain the advantage. A former WWE Cruiserweight Champion and experienced veteran, The Man with a Plan regained control with a fierce aggression while also taking the time to mock his opponent. With momentum in his favor, Kendrick unexpectedly grabbed his umbrella and unleashed an all-out assault on Gallagher. Although losing by disqualification, Kendrick certainly sent a clear and painful message to Gentleman Jack Gallagher. Last week on WWE 205 Live, Drew Gulak was left reeling when Mustafa Ali defeated him using his technical abilities as opposed to his high-flying arsenal. Despite the loss, Gulak reaffirmed his campaign to make WWE 205 Live a “no-fly zone” before the match. However, Gulak was interrupted by Ali, who questioned whether his rival could even do a high-flying maneuver. Following the opening bell, both competitors engaged in a succession of counters before Gulak took his opponent down with an impactful strike to the jaw. As Gulak berated his nemesis, Ali battled back, but Gulak's fury was too much to give him a major advantage. Gulak methodically dismantled Ali with technical holds and powerful moves using his environment and ring awareness to his advantage. However, showing his relentless spirit, Ali struck back with his natural agility. In one last effort to defeat Ali, Gulak briefly regained control of the match and then surprisingly ascended to the top rope. Set to square off with Cedric Alexander, Ariya Daivari made it clear to Noam Dar that The Scottish Supernova owed him. Last week, Dar accidentally threw Daivari's $15,00 suitcase in the river, thinking it was Alexander's. Aware of his due penance, The Scottish Supernova was also looking for a way to best Alexander in hopes that Alicia Fox would move on and focus on her current boyfriend. Alexander wasted no time showing off his quickness and athleticism against Daivari. However, Daivari's competitive nature is comparable to Alexander's, and he countered his opponent's attacks with unbridled anger, giving him control of the bout. Even as Alexander attempted to regain control, The Persian Lion proved his mettle, impressively stopping Alexander's advance with a sleeper hold. With the WWE Universe in his corner, Alexander battled back as Noam Dar made his way to the ring. After a first distraction attempt failed, The Scottish Supernova tried again – this time successfully – allowing Daivari to claim victory. After the match, Dar attacked Alexander and then addressed his girlfriend, Alicia Fox. The Scottish Supernova ensured his leading lady that they can close the book on Alexander and move on together. Responding to Titus O’Neil's revelation on Raw that Neville would defend the WWE Cruiserweight Championship against Akira Tozawa at the first-ever WWE Great Balls of Fire pay-per-view event, The King of the Cruiserweights addressed the WWE Universe on WWE 205 Live. Neville insisted he would annihilate his latest challenger and that Tozawa would end up injured if he wasn't careful. This prompted the Japanese Superstar to make his way to the ring doing his signature chant. Only answering Neville with his chant – and getting the WWE Universe involved – Tozawa was clearly irritating The King of the Cruiserweights as he got into the ring. When The King of the Cruiserweights attempted to attack, he was unceremoniously knocked out of the ring by a fearless Stamina Monster. Results ; ; *Jack Gallagher defeated The Brian Kendrick by disqualification *Mustafa Ali defeated Drew Gulak *Ariya Daivari defeated Cedric Alexander *Dark Match: AJ Styles, Randy Orton & Shinsuke Nakamura defeated Dolph Ziggler, Jinder Mahal & Kevin Owens in a Six Man Tag Team Match Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 205 Live (June 27, 2017).1.jpg 205 Live (June 27, 2017).2.jpg 205 Live (June 27, 2017).3.jpg 205 Live (June 27, 2017).4.jpg 205 Live (June 27, 2017).5.jpg 205 Live (June 27, 2017).6.jpg 205 Live (June 27, 2017).7.jpg 205 Live (June 27, 2017).8.jpg 205 Live (June 27, 2017).9.jpg 205 Live (June 27, 2017).10.jpg 205 Live (June 27, 2017).11.jpg 205 Live (June 27, 2017).12.jpg 205 Live (June 27, 2017).13.jpg 205 Live (June 27, 2017).14.jpg 205 Live (June 27, 2017).15.jpg 205 Live (June 27, 2017).16.jpg 205 Live (June 27, 2017).17.jpg 205 Live (June 27, 2017).18.jpg 205 Live (June 27, 2017).19.jpg 205 Live (June 27, 2017).20.jpg See also *205 Live External links * 205 Live #31 at CAGEMATCH.net * 205 Live #31 at WWE.com * 205 Live #31 on WWE Network Category:2017 television events